


Breath on me a little more please

by FediesXx



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: 2020 F2 Season, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robert reveals his feelings, Set during Hungary GP, Sickfic, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FediesXx/pseuds/FediesXx
Summary: Robert reveals his feelings to Mick and all he receives in return is silence.Convinced that he has lost his best friend (and the guy he loves) he decides getting drunk before qualifying is a good idea.Definitely wrong.
Relationships: Mick Schumacher/Robert Shwartzman
Kudos: 70





	Breath on me a little more please

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fanfic about these two, I've posted it on Tumblr already and I hope this is not too bad. Yes, I love tragic and fluff. Very much.

Robert hates Mick.  
He hates his blue eyes, his perfect hair, his shy smile… and he hates being so damn in love with him.  
He hates himself for revealing it to him at the end of last weekend in Austria but more than everything else he hates the deafening silence that followed his confession.  
He hasn’t heard from him since the previous week, when he stared at Robert with wide eyes without saying a word.  
Rob, champion of fugitives in style, had escaped from his gaze, unable to handle any rejection.  
He had cried, for days, without Marcus or Callum being able to comfort him in any way.  
Now he is in a seedy nightclub in Budapest, drinking too much alcohol even for a Russian, especially considering that in a day he has to face the qualifications.  
He should have shared a room with Mick, as always, but the very thought of seeing him made his heart tight.  
Not only the German didn’t reciprocate his feelings, but thanks to the brilliant idea of declaring himself Rob had also lost their splendid friendship.  
Sometimes he wished he had a less impulsive nature, similar to that of his friends.  
But no, Robert Shwartzman was a river in flood, a volcano in constant explosion.  
And Mick will never want him.  
He drops another shot of vodka and feels his stomach burn.  
He should go back to the hotel, if he isn’t in condition to drive it will be a mess and the team will be terribly pissed off.  
Fortunately, the hotel is within walking distance but every step is a torture, with his head spinning.  
The hangover made him forget a few things, his responsibilities as a pilot for example, but Mick's thought is always vivid.  
Why the fuck did he fall in love with him?!  
Among so many people in the world, Mick Schumacher himself. His best friend, his teammate.  
He struggles to drag himself into the hotel lobby and then into the elevator, luckily everyone seems to be sleeping.  
He spends more time than he should to insert the room key card into the reader to release the lock, his drunken reflexes are really bad.  
He is surprised to find Mick awake, staring at him with a worried look.  
He must look awful.  
"What have you done? You're drunk?"  
“I'm fine” Robert cuts short, with a more evident Russian accent than usual.  
But from his pale complexion, his sweaty skin and and his dilated pupils Mick immediately realizes that he is not okay.  
He gets up from the bed on which he is half-lying, walking towards him. Rob holds onto the wall as the room has started to spin.  
“Are you completely crazy? Tomorrow we have to get in the car!"  
"Mick spare me your ...-" he interrupts himself, feeling the retching in his throat.  
He opens the bathroom door and rushes inside, falling to his knees in front of the toilet.  
Mick holds his hair while he vomits his soul for a time that seems endless.  
Mick is furious.  
Furious at Robert for being like this, for not giving him a chance to explain himself last weekend, and furious at himself, for letting Rob go through this alone.  
For what then?  
For lack of courage, for being afraid to say that "I love you too".  
He hoped to talk to him as soon as they got to Hungary but Robert had disappeared and Mick had prayed he wasn't doing some bullshit.  
The prayers hadn't worked.  
Rob had come to the point of throwing up his own bile, his stomach now empty.  
He felt his throat and esophagus on fire and seemed about to pass out at any moment.  
When the retching finally subsided, Robert slipped onto the cold floor, shivering.  
"Do you want a glass of water?" Mick asked him apprehensively.  
Rob denied with his head.  
The German held one hand behind his back, while with the other he was removing the sweaty hair from his forehead.  
"Can you get up?"  
"Give me a minute" Robert whispered, his voice broken.  
Broken as Mick's heart as he looked into what state the Russian was. He felt useless and helpless.  
Rob started to get up, staggering, and Mick promptly supported him making the way to his bed.  
He went back to the bathroom to pass a towel under the water and place it on his forehead.  
"I'm sorry Mick, I'm a mess, you're right you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore" said the new Prema driver, with tears in his eyes and assaulted by guilt.  
"Don't ever say such a thing again, Rob, understand?"  
The Russian didn't reply, he was too sick to have any conversation.  
He closed his eyes for a second and the next moment he was already asleep, exhausted.  
Mick got under the covers beside him, holding him tight in a protective hug the entire time.  
The next morning he was the first to get up, so that Robert didn't know how they had spent the night.

When Rob wakes up he knows he is in the worst possible condition for qualifying.  
He feels like a complete idiot, how could he get such a hangover on a race weekend?  
He closes his eyes, with his head resting in the pillows, and sighs in pain.  
Mick.  
He opens his blue irises and finds Mick there, not far from him, while he adjusts the collar of the polo shirt of the Prema.  
The German immediately notices that Rob is awake and gives him a worried look.  
"Hey! How do you feel? "  
“I've had better days” he mutters.  
Rob struggles to get up and crawls to the bathroom to rinse his face.  
He looks in the mirror: yes, he looks terrible.  
Great method is to literally throw up in the arms of the guy you love to impress him, good job Rob, thinks the humiliated Russian.  
He dresses extremely slowly, more than determined not to touch food all day.  
“Stop staring at me like this, please” he says in a sigh, feeling Mick's gaze on him until they leave their room.  
It's hard to manage the German's blue eyes without dying to kiss him every time.  
"Can you drive like this?"  
"I have to make it, apparently"  
"Don't bullshit, please. If you can’t make it, get out of the car"  
Rob has rarely heard Mick so worried.  
They exchange a very long glance that causes the usual chills down the spine of both.  
Finally Robert nods.  
"Listen... I think you and I should talk about some things"  
The Russian closes his eyes, leaning against the cold metal of the elevator that is taking them to the ground floor.  
"We could have done it last week"  
"Yes but you ran away"  
"Yes, because you looked at me as if I were a monster!"  
Robert doesn't want to raise his voice, he doesn't have the strength, but Mick hurt him and he wants him to know.  
The German is about to retort but the doors open with a din.  
They reach the table occupied by Marcus and Callum in silence, as usual.  
The Englishman widens his eyes when he sees Robert's face.  
“Hey Rob, what have you got? Are you sure you're okay? "  
"It looks like a truck has passed you three times"  
The boy does not seem willing to answer, too focused on chasing away the sense of nausea caused by the smell of croissants served at the buffet.  
Callum then questions Mick, who is busy buttering a toast with his head down.  
"Can we know what happened to him?"  
Before the German can open his mouth, Robert intervenes.  
"Nothing! Nothing happened to me! I'm fine and now shut up!" he blurts out, getting up from the table in a bad way. Anyway, he wouldn't eat anything.  
Marcus watches him leave upset.  
Robert is usually the most sociable of the group, nothing seems able to take away his smile, he jokes all the time and seeing him like this is a real shock.  
Callum studies Mick sideways, sure he knows what lies behind the dark mood of his friends, but Michael's son remains silent with his fists clenched.

Thanks to the rain in Hungary and the nausea that assails him every time he pushes on the accelerator, Robert's qualifications are terrible and place him far from the top ten.  
His team asks him on the radio: "Is the car okay?"  
They don't explain how Mick qualified fifth while Rob had all these difficulties.  
"Yes" he replies in a dry tone.  
The Italian team immediately understands that it is a bad day and they hold Robert only for what is strictly necessary. He is the first to return to the hotel and what he does first is crawl in the shower.  
When Mick returns to the room he finds him in sweatpants, no shirt, and has to work hard not to look at his abs.  
Robert hates going to the gym, he's the one who trains the least, but his lean physique is well defined and Mick swallows hard as he tries to ignore him.  
Rob is tired of lugging that torture with him.  
"Did you want to talk? Fine, I'm here, let's talk"  
"Could you get dressed first?"  
He gets a little angry at hearing the words of the German, who carefully tries not to look at him.  
“Oh I'm sorry, I skipped the part where my sight sucks you” he says, bitter.  
Mick rouses himself, giving him an outraged look. Robert's face is contracted into a grim expression.  
"Is it possible that you always understand the opposite of what I mean?"  
"Of course, I'm always the one who misunderstands!"  
"I asked you to dress because when I see you like this I want to do something else rather than talk to you seriously!" Mick snaps, arms folded.  
He hates admitting things this way but his teammate leaves him no choice.  
Rob seems to weigh the other's words, until he blushes to the tips of his hair.  
He quickly slips on a t-shirt and sits down next to Mick on the bed, waiting, with his cheeks on fire.  
The German smiles, Robert is really handsome when he's embarrassed.  
"Sorry but I can't understand" the other whispers, confused.  
Mick sighs, it's time to talk.  
"In Austria you didn't give me the opportunity to explain ... actually, I probably wouldn't have been able to. I'm sorry I disappeared and gave you the impression that there was something wrong with you, in what you feel. I just needed to metabolize it and understand that that tingling in my fingers every time I touch you, that emptiness in my stomach when you smile at me, are just so many of the signs that have shown me that I am in love with you too"  
Robert's heart skips a beat, he harpoons himself with his fingers on the duvet for fear of falling at any moment.  
"I understand if you don't want anymore ... if you don't want me anymore, that's it. I was an asshole and you risked hurting yourself because of me, but I thought you deserved the truth"  
Mick's shyness returns to reign after his speech, setting his face on fire and forcing him to keep his gaze down.  
For a moment Robert doesn't know what to say, too busy digesting the wonderful news he has just received, then a huge smile makes its way to his lips.  
"Look at me, you ugly fool"  
Mick raises his head at finally hearing Robert's voice take on a more lively tone.  
Their faces are incredibly close.  
"I'm not ugly" says the German, his mouth folded in a wry smile.  
Rob comes even closer, whispering a "No, you're not."  
A moment later he is kissing him.  
Initially it is an awkward kiss, Robert just brushes their lips together, while Mick is assailed by chills.|  
He recovers shortly after, grabbing the Russian's face in his hands: Mick is more voracious when he kisses him, making him lose his balance.  
Rob finds himself with his back against the mattress, the toned body of the German towering over him and taking his soul away with that kiss. He groans with satisfaction.  
When they come apart they are both breathless and smile at each other, embarrassed.  
"It was ... wow"  
"You are wow" gasps Robert, looking for air, while the other giggles.  
They remain silent for a few minutes, lying next to each other.  
"Now?" asks the Russian, a little fearful.  
Mick turns on his side and gives him one of his disarming smiles.  
"I think you have to go out with me"  
Rob feels like he is touching the sky with one finger.


End file.
